


Morning Green

by pinque



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinque/pseuds/pinque
Summary: A quiet morning in the Tozier-Kaspbrak house.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Morning Green

It was Sunday morning. Richie wakes up to Eddie spread out on top of him, his weight pressing into his bladder, some days he’ll doze right back off with the little guy weighing down on him like a heated blanket. Today was not one of those days. He tickles on both of Eddie’s sides until he’s squirming and rolling off of him with a grunt, glaring at him through bleary eyes. Richie can’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing him before he leaves the bedroom.

He smells the coffee brewing shortly after, so he’s quick to splash water on his face, moving through the bathroom door and heading to the kitchen. It’s early, the sun’s just coming up through their kitchen curtains and the light halos Eddie perfectly where he leans against the counter waiting, arms crossed, his (stolen, _Borrowed_!) sweats hanging low on his hips. Eddie meets his stare with tired eyes and blinks slowly. Richie grins, he feels like he's fifteen again; waking up from a sleepover and seeing Eddie’s angry little frown from across the room and feeling the same twirling in his stomach that he feels right now. He pulls a mug down for Eddie and fills it nearly to the brim, pressing it into Eddie’s awaiting fingers, smiling at the soft clink the glass makes against his ring. Leaning back against the counter next to Eddie, Richie folds his arms over his chest and waits.

Neither of them speak, Eddie is the type who can’t function before his first cup of coffee, and Richie sometimes enjoys the stillness of a Sunday morning. For now, Richie presses next to him and crosses his right leg over his left, turning his foot on its side, a silent _hello_. Eddie brings his left foot and presses it against his, his big toe dragging over the ball of Richie’s foot.

Eddie finishes his cup with a small satisfied sigh, leaning back against the counter and closing his eyes. Richie takes the opportunity to stand in front of Eddie, pulling him in for a kiss with his hands on his cheeks, two hands settle on Richie’s hips as the taste of coffee and mint mix briefly. When they break apart, Eddie brings his arms up and around his waist, he knocks his forehead against his collar bone before turning his head to the side, temple to throat. Richie lays his cheek on top of Eddie's head as he completes their hug and for a few moments, the two of them stand together and breathe.

It feels like a blessing that the two of them can have this, eachother. Something that they hadn’t known existed, for them, at least, now it exists. He loves it.

“I love you,” Eddie says, seemingly in sync with his train of thought.

“I love you too, Spaghetti,” he says just as quietly. Eddie huffs out a breath and pinches his ass. They fall into silence again, swaying slightly. Richie asks him what he wants to do today, and he feels a shrug under his arm.

“Just want to be with you today,” he says. Richie's heart swells. Their schedule is clear, Eddie took Monday off, and Richie only has a few emails to go through, which can definitely be completed later. Now, they can do whatever they’d like. Like watch movies. Richie makes the suggestion and Eddie agrees, the two of them pulling from the embrace slowly, like velcro. Richie reaches over and grabs Eddie's mug to wash it, and Eddie thanks him with a light kiss before he leaves the kitchen to go wait in the living room.

When he gets there Eddie’s curled up on the right side of the couch and when Richie settles in they tangle their legs together, Eddie grabs the blanket from the loveseat next to the sofa and throws it over their laps. Goonies is on, somehow they always ended up playing that instead of the movies on their growing watchlist. No matter, though. They could worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on [this!](https://twitter.com/ottariwar/status/1257794386861133824?s=21%E2%80%9D>this%20art</a>%20for%20<a%20href=) definitely follow [ Cill](https://twitter.com/ottariwar) for amazing art :)


End file.
